Breakfast At Yuri's
by Psyga315
Summary: Natsuki awoke one morning after a vicious attack from her father to find that she is in Yuri's arms. Not only that, but Yuri is making her breakfast and is overall doting on her. Natsuki has no idea what is going on, but she intends to find out why Yuri's being so nice to her.


[Author's Note: This is extremely loosely inspired by the Youtube video "MC eats breakfast with his "mother"" by The Bike.]

* * *

Natsuki woke up. The pain in her stomach had waned quite a bit, though as she lifted her shirt to check, she could still see the bruise. Despite the bone chilling events of last night, Natsuki was able to sleep like a baby. She _could_ wonder why, but looking next to her, she knew the answer.

Yuri quietly snored. She had an arm around Natsuki that, to her surprise, had a pretty strong grip. Though, given what happened last night, Natsuki wasn't surprised. Had Yuri entered her house later than she had, things probably would have gotten worse.

Natsuki wasn't sure what to think of this. She often viewed Yuri as a rival due to their opposite views on… well… everything. Writing styles, tastes in genres, and even approaches to the new member of the club that Sayori roped in. Yet, in this time, she couldn't help but feel thankful to Yuri, for if she hadn't been there for her, Natsuki wouldn't be in this bed to begin with.

 _Sniffle, sniffle_.

Natsuki forced back some tears, though the stifling of her nose was just enough to stir Yuri out of her sleep. Her large, purple eyes opened as a smile slowly cracked. That's when Natsuki felt something she never thought would come from Yuri.

A soft kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Natsuki." Yuri whispered. Natsuki turned around as Yuri noticed some of the tears beginning to leak. "You poor thing…" Yuri hugged Natsuki and just like that, Natsuki began to cry into Yuri's chest. "It's okay… I'll take care of you." Yuri stroked Natsuki's back as she felt every tremble from Natsuki's sobs. Natsuki, meanwhile, rubbed her face over the cozy sweater that Yuri had wore.

* * *

An hour had passed. Natsuki didn't have to worry about going to school, as it was Saturday. Even then, she probably wouldn't have been able to go to school due to what had happened. Yuri carried Natsuki down to the kitchen. There, Natsuki winced at the broken glass and blood that lingered from last night.

"I'll clean this up after we have some breakfast." Breakfast? It had been so long since Natsuki had any that it had become a foreign word for her. She wasn't even sure what to _have_ for breakfast. "Would eggs do?" Yuri asked.

"…" Natsuki nodded. She wasn't sure what to make of any of this. Yuri was at her house and is now going to make breakfast for her. She thought this would be something that could never happen in a million years. Now, here she is, in her kitchen, getting out some eggs to make for her. "Why?" Natsuki's eyes glanced over as Yuri carefully stepped over the broken glass plates, even if she had slippers on. "Why did you come for me?" Yuri just hummed as she got to work making eggs.

"Would you like them scrambled or sunny side up?" Yuri asked.

"… Sunny side up." Natsuki mumbled. Did Yuri even hear what she said?

"Alright, then." Yuri had this sing-song voice that made Natsuki think of the standard mom in a shonen anime. All that was missing was the side ponytail. Though, like most of Yuri's mannerisms, it made Natsuki grind her teeth. Once Yuri began to actually hum a song, Natsuki slammed her hands on the table.

"HEY! ARE WE GONNA TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT OR WHAT!?" Natsuki trembled. It was the first time she ever raised her voice inside her own house. In an instant, her volume reduced to a small whimper.

"… Natsuki…" Yuri stared at the pan, not even bothering to glance up at Natsuki. "Why didn't you tell us?" Natsuki blinked.

"What?" Natsuki shook her head and tightened her fist.

"If you had just told us about your father, we would have helped you sooner." Yuri closed her eyes and sighed.

"… He… He would have beaten the shit out of me if I did that." Natsuki mumbled.

"Then he would have been arrested. Natsuki, what he was doing to you was wrong." Yuri's shoulders jerked a bit. "I knew something was up when I read some of your newest poems. They felt… off compared to your other poems."

"So that gives you the excuse to snoop at my house?!" Natsuki barked.

"I had to check up on you, Natsuki. Just to make sure you were okay." Yuri's voice cracked.

"I'm fine." Natsuki suddenly hear the pan slam onto the other side of the oven as Yuri marched towards her. Natsuki suddenly put her arms up and winced, only to see that Yuri stood next to the broken glass and blood and pointed to it.

"Nothing about this is fine! He hurt you, Natsuki! He starved you! He made your life a living hell! What's fine about that?!" Natsuki could see the tears emerge from Yuri's eyes.

"He's… He's the only family I had…" Natsuki could feel tears as well. "Mom passed away about a year ago and no one on her side of the family wanted anything to do with us… We were all alone. We only had each other…" That's when Natsuki suddenly felt Yuri's arms wrap themselves around her.

"No… That's not true… You're not alone…" Yuri whispered into her ear. "You have Monika, Sayori, the new kid, and…" Yuri glanced at Natsuki. "You have me… I… I spoke with social services while you were resting and…" Yuri went over to grab a sheet of paper off the counter. She came back and showed it to Natsuki. Her eyes widened as she read the papers that signified that Yuri had adopted her.

"Yuri… W-what is this!? Is this some joke?" Yuri shook her head.

"Nope. Starting today, I'll be living with you and raising you as though you were my own. I love you, Natsuki, and I want to help you be the best you can be. It… it pains me to see you hurt. I promise…" Yuri got back to the kitchen to retrieve the eggs and slide them on a plate. "I will protect you with all my heart." She set it down in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki looked down at her breakfast… Breakfast… For the first time in forever, Natsuki was about to have breakfast. Not just some cup of ramen or a slice of bread or even two 100 yen coins. Full. Blown. Breakfast. Natsuki broke down into tears and hugged Yuri.

"I love you too, Yuri!" Natsuki cried into Yuri's shoulders as Yuri stroked her back.

"It's not polite to call your mother by her real name, dear." Yuri chuckled, as did Natsuki. Natsuki finished up her breakfast and went with Yuri to school, not as colleagues or even friends. As much as it would be awkward for Natsuki to admit it, this would be the first day Yuri and her would go to school as mother and daughter.

And some part of her was okay with that.


End file.
